Alicia Baskerville (IMS)
Alicia Baskerville is the female main character from Mystery of the Orphanage. She is mostly called "Alice". Her first appearance was in the first chapter, and she was told as a newcomer in the orphanage. She was a former student of Merly International High School. Her current age is 16 years old and is in the first year of high school. She attends the high school built for the orphans who live in the same orphanage as her. In school, she is considered one of the 4 smartest students. Alicia Baskerville adalah pemeran utama wanita dari Mystery of the Orphanage. Dia biasa dipanggil "Alice". Kemunculan pertamanya adalah di chapter pertama, dan dia diceritakan sebagai pendatang baru di panti asuhan. Dulunya, dia adalah siswi di ''Merly International High School. Usianya saat ini adalah 16 tahun dan dia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Dia masuk ke sekolah yang dibangun untuk para yatim-piatu yang hidup di panti asuhan yang sama dengannya. Di sekolah, dia menjadi salah satu di antara 4 siswa terpandai.'' History Alice was born to be the only daughter of a famous businessman. Both her father and mother were successful people. She was totally rich and spoiled. Both of her parents loved her very much. The only flaw in her life was that both her parents rarely came back home because of their busy job. But, other than that, her life seemed to be fine. Until that day came. That happened not long before she entered the orphanage. That day, a man in black cloak broke through her house and took all of her family's belongings in the house. Not just that, the mysterious man also stabbed her parents to death. She was hiding inside the cupboard watching her parents being killed when the tragedy happened. She was frightened, but she couldn't do anything because she didn't want her existence to be noticed by the killer. After that unforgetable tragedy, Alice's life totally changed. The family's business was taken over by her uncle and aunt. But, both her uncle and aunt refused to consider her as a daughter. Meanly, they put Alice into an orphanage. In the orphanage, Alice met Catherine Maxwell, one of her classmates and her new roommate as well. She was put in the same room as Catherine because of the lack of room. Catherine's room was actually one of the VIP rooms, which means, she usually owned the room by herself. But, seeing Alice's grade in her past school, the principal decided to put her in the same room as Catherine. Being roommates, both Alice and Catherine quickly became best friends, In class, Alice shared table with Marsha Gwen, the first-rank girl. Furthermore, she fell in love with one of her classmates, Andrew Leonardo at the first sight. When mysterious murderies happened in the orphanage, Alice's curiosity made her try to investigate the case. Catherine, who was worried about her and curious herself, then also joined her. Together, they met Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, and Marsha Gwen, who also wanted to investigate the same case. They formed an alliance. It was told that later on, Andrew and one of the students in X-B, Rosaline Bernadette, also joined them. They then named themselves Infinite Mystery Seeker a.k.a IMS as a realization of Sam's idea. Alice terlahir sebagai putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkenal. Ayah dan ibunya adalah orang-orang sukses. Dia sangat kaya dan dimanja. Kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya. Satu-satunya kekurangan dalam hidupnya adalah bahwa kedua orang tuanya jarang pulang ke rumah karena kesibukan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi, di luar itu, hidupnya sepertinya baik-baik saja. Sampai ''hari itu ''datang. Hal itu terjadi tidak lama sebelum ia memasuki panti asuhan. Hari itu, seorang pria berjubah hitam menerobos masuk ke rumahnya dan merampok semua harta kepunyaan keluarganya di rumahnya. Tak hanya itu, pria misterius itu juga menusuk kedua orang tuanya sampai mati. Dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari dan menonton adegan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya ketika tragedi itu terjadi. Dia ketakutan, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak ingin keberadaannya disadari oleh si pembunuh. Selepas kejadian tak terlupakan itu, hidup Alice berubah secara total. Bisnis keluarganya diambil alih oleh paman dan bibinya. Tetapi, keduanya menolak untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Dengan kejam, mereka memasukkannya ke sebuah panti asuhan. Di panti asuhan, Alice bertemu Catherine Maxwell, salah satu teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekamarnya. Dia disekamarkan dengan Catherine karena kekurangan kamar. Kamar Catherine sebenarnya termasuk kamar VIP, yang artinya, dia sebelumnya menempati kamar itu sendirian. Tapi, melihat nilai-nilai Alice di sekolah lamanya, kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk menempatkan Alice di kamar yang sama dengan Catherine. Sebagai teman sekamar, Alice dan Catherine dengan cepat bersahabat. Di kelas, Alice sebangku dengan Marsha Gwen, si gadis ranking satu. Selain itu, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Andrew Leonardo, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Saat pembunuhan misterius terjadi di panti asuhannya, rasa penasaran Alice membuatnya mencoba untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Catherine, yang khawatir terhadap Alice sekaligus juga penasaran, akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Alice. Bersama, mereka bertemu Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, dan Marsha Gwen yang juga ingin menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Mereka membentuk aliansi. Diceritakan bahwa kemudian, Andrew dan salah satu siswi X-B, Rosaline Bernadette, juga bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka lalu menamai diri mereka ''Infinite Mystery Seeker ''alias ''IMS, sebagai realisasi dari ide Sam.'' Character Alice is a clumsy yet cheerful girl. She has high curiosity and often dare to do things that is actually over her limits. That caused her to get into troubles frequently. She seems to be the main target of the killer, because she often got into dangerous situations alone, even since the very first chapter, when she got hit to faint while chasing the black cloaked figure she saw. After that, series of strange things happened to her and even almost killed her. The other IMS members tried to protect her because they knew she was in a dangerous position. But, unfortunately, she's a type of person who doesn't like to just sit behind when the others are fighting. So, she often broke the other members' prohibition to investigate the case further. But, despite she is a bit rebellious, she is also very obedient, especially when it comes to school rules. This is because she is very afraid of punishment. Alice adalah gadis kikuk yang periang. Dia mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan seringkali berani bertindak melampaui batas. Hal itu menyebabkan dia sering mendapat masalah. Dia sepertinya adalah target utama dari si pembunuh, karena dia sering terlibat dalam situasi berbahaya sendirian, bahkan sejak chapter pertama, saat dia dipukul sampai pingsan saat mengejar sosok berjubah hitam yang dilihatnya. Setelah itu, serangkaian hal aneh terjadi padanya dan bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Anggota IMS yang lainnya berusaha melindunginya karena mereka tahu dia berada dalam posisi membahayakan. Tapi, sayangnya, dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka hanya duduk diam saat yang lainnya berperang. Jadi, dia sering melanggar larangan anggota lainnya untuk menyelidiki kasus itu lebih jauh. Tapi, meskipun dia sedikit pembangkang, dia juga sangat taat, terutama dalam hal peraturan sekolah. Ini dikarenakan dia sangat takut terhadap hukuman. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)